


Luson

by nideth



Category: Luson, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nideth/pseuds/nideth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was at the door seconds after he’d heard the knock. There stood Luke, soaking wet because of the usual downpour in this part of England. Nevertheless it was easy to see he had been crying. “Oh, Luke...”, he whispered, as he pulled him into a tight hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, please keep in mind that this is my first ever fic so it's not gonna be any good.. Oh, and if you don't like sex you shouldn't read this, self-harm is being mentioned but not the process, just the feeling it gives you and being drunk is also mentioned. Enjoy reading!

**Luson**

About an hour after uploading his new video, Jason called him. Dialling the numbers was a challenge due to his shaking hands, but he managed nevertheless. When the phone was picked up, there was no answer: just the sound of irregular breathing, like the person on the other end of the line had been crying. Jason waited for a while, and when he had gathered the courage he asked; “Hey mate, you there?”. After an affirmative moan somewhere in the background, he continued. “Have you seen my new video yet?”. Total silence on the other end. “I can still take it down you know, I mean nobo-“, “I’ll be at your place around three.”. Jason was shocked, the voice of his friend had sounded soft with the hint of a sob. After a few seconds he realised he was listening to the beep, meaning that his friend has hung up on him.

He nervously made himself some tea, spilling it all over the kitchen floor as his hands were shaking even more than before. While the tea was going cold, he refreshed his video every other minute. People were reacting sweet and caring towards Luke, however there were some mean comments which he reported as spam and thumbed down the minute he saw them. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Luke anymore, he’d dealt with enough of that in the past.

Jason was at the door seconds after he’d heard the knock. There stood Luke, soaking wet because of the usual downpour in this part of England. Nevertheless it was easy to see he had been crying. “Oh, Luke...”, he whispered, as he pulled him into a tight hug. Without loosening his grip he pulled him inside, out of the rain. Once he had manoeuvred him onto the couch, he started talking. “I’m so sorry Luke, I can take it down if you want to but everyone has been so sweet and I just felt that you deserved it because I don’t think you hear that you’re important enough and you’re so amazing that I love you and that everyone’s there for you and.. and...” He didn’t know what to say anymore, he’d told him more than enough. Silence fell between the two friends. Luke tried talking, and after a few sobs he managed to say “You said... Do you really... I mean... Love me?”.

“Fuck, no, I didn’t mean it like that. Well yeah, I did, because you’re a great friend and everything but not in that way. I just like you. But not “like like”, just the friendly like and I love you as well. As friend.” The reason that Jason was rambling like this was that he did love Luke, and not just as a friend. The few times they’d kissed he felt something, yet he was afraid that Luke didn’t feel the same way. He probably just saw it as entertainment for their subscribers, the kisses were for the live shows, after all. 

“Okay, then I love you too. You know, as a friend.” Jason snapped out of his fantasies when he understood that Luke had just said that he loved him. Like, proper love him. Even if it was just as a friend, it was better than nothing. He asked Luke whether he wanted him to take the video down, but he refused. He said it was one of the kindest things anyone had ever done for him, and hugged him for a full minute. Encouraged by the hug, Jason finally asked something he had wanted to ask Luke since they met. Half-heartedly he gave it a shot. “Luke? What... What happened when you were, well... Lost?” Immediately Luke started examining his shoes and hunched his back. Nevertheless, Jason knew he would answer him this time, because he hadn’t walked away nor scolded at him the minute he asked it. He patiently waited for Luke to gather his courage and face him, and when Luke finally looked up he regretted his question in an instant. He looked so broken. His eyes were watering, his lower lip trembled and all the colour was drained from his face. Hesitatingly, he started to talk. “When I was younger, I had about five friends and we had the time of our lives. However, when we grew up together, they, well, turned on me. They put me down and threw pieces of metal at me, while I couldn’t run because they’d driven me in a corner. I didn’t have anyone or anywhere to go to, they had been my only friends and now I’d lost even them. Luckily, I moved to another school where I was the cool new kid and I got on well with the girls. Still, it hurt thinking about those days and I couldn’t put a stop to my mind anymore. When I cut myself for the first time, it was... liberating. It was like fighting to swim upstream, and when I was in pain it was like letting go and floating along the river. I could stop fighting for a while, and when I realised that booze had the same effect I got drunk a lot. I literally lost myself for about three years, and I met Bethan just in time. If it had taken any longer, I’m not sure whether I’d be here right now. And you... you helped me through this, your video pulled me out of my misery. Thank you, Jason. I was so alone, and I owe you so much.”

Jason died a little bit inside while hearing the story. It hurt to know that his best friend had been in so much pain that he hurt himself and got drunk just to forget about it. He wanted to be there for him, yet he was jealous of Bethan. He felt  like such a dick, thinking about himself when his friend needed him. It was then when he decided that, if he truly loved Luke, he had to stop thinking about his own needs. His best friend needed him now, and he wasn’t going to let his feelings stop him from making Luke feel better. He took Luke’s hands in his own, and told him that he was there for him, and that he loved him nevertheless. He also told him that he’d suspected about the self harm and the booze, as he’d seen the scars and Luke always refused to drink anything. He probably was afraid he would lose himself again. 

Luke had pretended to be strong for all those years, and now he could finally let himself go. When Jason had grabbed his hand he started sobbing quietly, and within a few seconds he was crying into the blue shirt of his friend. “I’m sorry about your shirt”, was all Luke managed to say. But Jason didn’t care about his shirt, he just wanted to comfort his friend. He pulled him to his chest tight and rocked back and forth while Luke was finally able to cry. 

When Luke was calmed down a bit, Jason made them a cup of tea, his own one gone cold hours ago. He was out of food though, so he had to arrange some pizza or something. Out of the kitchen he asked Luke to order some. When he didn’t get a reaction he peeked his head around the kitchen door, only to find Luke asleep on the couch. As the couch was big enough for two people, he got the two cups of tea and his laptop and crawled next to him. After checking his video, his Facebook and Luke’s Facebook for the last time, he chucked down his tea and pondered. Actually, he wanted to lay beside Luke because of the nightmares he knew his friend had. However, after their conversation of today he wasn’t sure how Luke would react to it. He decided to take his chances, and gently he slipped between Luke and the back of the couch. About an hour later, he was still wide awake. He’d noticed Luke was having one of his nightmares and tried to figure out how to comfort him. After a while Luke had calmed down, but he hadn’t. He was trying to figure out what to do with his feelings. Lying there like this surely wasn’t something all friends did. But then again, they were best friends, and both quite clingy. Nevertheless, the feeling he got when he realised he was so close to Luke right now felt inappropriate. It was great, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how wrong it was. He doubted whether he should leave the couch, as the bulge in skinny jeans would be difficult to hide. However he didn’t want to leave, Luke softly grinding against him whenever he moved was to feeling too good. After deciding he wasn’t going to fall asleep anyway and Luke would probably be falling off the couch soon, he got up, washed up the plates from lunch and threw away Luke’s cup of tea. Because his arousal nor his bulge had disappeared, he got into the shower first. When he got back he noticed it was about 9 PM, and he wondered whether Luke was going to stay over tonight. Luke knew he only had one bed, and he surely wasn’t going to sleep on the couch. And neither was Luke.

Luke woke up about an hour later, they agreed it was late for him to go home. Jason was surprised when Luke suggested that they both slept in his bed, but he sure wasn’t going to complain. On the contrary, as they lay the same way they had earlier that day, only now Luke lay behind Jason, he fantasised that Luke did have feelings for him. It was due to those thoughts that he thought he was imagining the bulge pressing against his back. He was shocked when he when he felt a warm hand sliding under the rim of his shirt, and thought he was going crazy. Just when he concluded it was just a figment of his imagination, he heard a husky voice in his ear. “Jason? Are you awake?” He replied with a soft nod, unnoticeable if Luke hadn’t been paying so much attention to him. Wondering whether he was dreaming, he turned around. He hadn’t known they were lying so close to each other until then, he was now able to feel Luke’s breath in his neck. Excited and extremely aroused that it wasn’t one of his fantasies, he dared to ask if Luke was turned on. “Can’t you feel that?” Luke replied in a husky voice, his eyes dark with lust. Obviously he could feel it, Luke’s erection was pressing hard against his thigh, only being restrained by a short black boxer. Suddenly, Luke pulled him close. This turned him on even more, and he felt Luke’s cock grow against his. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but he was going to take advantage of this situation. 

He put his arm around Luke and rest his hand against his ass, wishing there was no fabric separating the two. And there were Luke’s lips, kissing his neck, his cheek and eventually his mouth. It was nothing like the short kisses they had shared before, this was rough, passionate and hot. Lips parted, tongues touched and breathing was forgotten. When he felt Luke’s hand going up under his shirt and the cold air touched his skin, he realised they were uncovered. The blankets had fallen of the bed due to their passionate kiss. Not that it mattered, all that counted were Luke’s fingers, slowly advancing towards Jason’s sensitive nipples. When they reached their destination, he rolled them between index finger and thumb, sending a shiver through Jason’s entire body. Luke noticed this, as he felt something hard poking his thigh. He threw Jason’s shirt on the floor and rolled on top of him. Jason nipped at his neck. Luke was so hard, Jason couldn’t take it any longer. He rolled back on top, helped him out of his shirt and worked his way down to Luke’s boxer. Even with the black fabric covering it, it was huge. Teasingly, he pulled down the boxer, exposing a hard, leaking cock. With the boxer removed, Jason was able to suck it, but he wasn’t sure if Luke wanted to go that far. Hovering above it, not sure about what to do, Luke made his intentions clear. Luke bucked his hips and forced his cock between Jason’s lips. The feeling of fucking his mouth made him even harder, something that Luke had thought impossible. But Jason wasn’t planning on just sucking Luke, he slowly pulled down his own boxer and his erection sprung free. He climbed on top of Luke, kissing him and decisively planting his knees next to Luke’s chest. He could feel Luke’s cock, pressing against his own. It turned him on, he needed Luke in him and he needed it fast. He cast a look of conformation towards him, and saw Luke panting, his breaths coming in short moans. This was enough for Jason, he positioned himself above Luke’s ever growing cock and slowly pushed it in him. He thought he would get used to this, but the entering still gave him that painful yet delicious shudder. He could hear a load moan from Luke, and once Luke’s full cock was in all the way into the hilt, he moved up, only to slam it back in. “Oh, fuck!” Luke groaned. “Fuck, you’re tight”. As this was not the most comfortable pose for Jason, he got up and sat on his hands and knees, waiting for Luke. Luke immediately knew what to do, and once he kneeled behind Jason, he teased him by slowly circling his hole. Jason pushed back, wanting, no, needing Luke in him. Luke smashed in at once, drawing a husky, loud moan from Jason. He started to build up a rhythm, moaning every time he hit Jason’s prostate. He could feel him clenching around him, meaning Jason was close. So was he, he could feel it, his balls tightening and his vision fading. He felt Jason, spilling his come on the hand he was holding him with. This made him topple over the edge, spilling his load inside Jason, while bucking his hips once last time. They had come together, and were now both shuddering, Luke lying on Jason’s back. He whispered something in his ear, something he never thought he’d have the courage to say to. “I’m in love with you Jason. I have been since the first time we met...” Jason rolled away from him, so they could see each other’s faces.  He kissed him, lips slightly parted. It was a different kiss than the one they’d shared earlier that night, but it was just as full of passion. Only now, it was soft, sweet, and obviously filled with love. “I love you too”. They shared some more kisses, and when Luke nipped at Jason’s neck he made the best suggestion he had in years. “Why don’t we clean of all this stuff in the shower, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the Sherlock and Doctor Who references, I couldn't help myself!


End file.
